Kitty
by Araknia the Storyspinner
Summary: Sorry, this has close to nothing to do with Naruto's storyline, but it does take place in Konoha. Mirrors Sasuke's life, sort of. What happens when a girl loses everything at age seven? She gets revenge. Working on Chap. 10.
1. Kitara's Opening

_**Kitty**_

By: Araknia the Storyspinner

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Sue me and you will get NOTHING!!**

**Okay, it's been a while since I've been on, so go easy please.**

**I base my story mood off of songs that I'm listening to at the moment. I'm sorry if the mood swings quickly.**

**Do not ask me about Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the suchlike. They are not in here. They might be later, but the story focuses on Kitara. This happens before even kyuubi is loose. Maybe later, I'll write that as part of the storyline.**

**When the story switches to _1st person_, it's a flashback.**

**Please remember my Muffins in your reviews (see my profile for details about said Muffins).**

**And I'm asking a personal favor of anyone who reads this. Please bombard the Jackass Flame Rising with hate mail. That idiot is taking the time to personally flame every story on this site, including one of my close friends. Read his profile for more details.**

**With all that said, I introduce you to my next Fanfic: Kitty.**

**_Kitara's Opening_**

_There was a time when my name was Kitara. Yeina Suchi was no more then my best friend, who taught me the ways of her family, the Urufu Keishu_ (Wolf Riders)_. We knew it was dangerous, but we still practiced. We knew the consequences, that if the riders found out, I would be killed and Suchi banished, and that the village, Konohagakure _(Village Hidden in the Leaves)_, would kill us both for practicing Rider Arts if they found out. The Urufu Keishu regularly attacked and plundered the Fire Country, leaving all of its inhabitants afraid and a lot of work for the Konoha ninja._

_Suchi and I were only separated by her clan. The Yeina's didn't tolerate outsiders, and mostly stayed in their own village, Kagegakure _(Village Hidden in the Shadows)_. We were both studying to be kunoichi _(female ninja)_, but me at Konoha's academy and Suchi on her own. Suchi may have only been seven, but she had already passed her genin test, and even had her own hitai-ate._

_We looked almost exactly alike, and each had one brother. My brother, Aoi, was my twin, but Yuri, Kitara's brother, was two years older then all of us._

_Suchi and I were the only two people in the world who mastered the immensely complicated Spirit Jutsus, which were so impossible that if done even slightly incorrectly, it would kill the user. Not even the famous Sharingan, my brother's and my clan's Kekkei Genkai _(genetic ability)_, could copy them, as it was so dangerous that no one would dare risk it._

_Everyone had a bad habit of calling me Kitty. I never liked it. But, that's life. Or, at least, it was._

_On our seventh birthday, I met Suchi and trained as usual. But we didn't know that Suchi's little cousin, Shana, was watching us. She told Suchi's father, and, as predicted, Suchi was banished. After school that day, she told me. So, we had her enrolled in Konoha's ninja academy, then walked to my home to ask my parents if we could take Suchi in for a while._

_When we got to my clan's homes on the outskirts of Konoha, we found it in ruin. The only live people we could see were on wolves, ransacking the place. Suchi and I stood still in the center of the street horrified and paralyzed from fright. Yuri caught sight of us, and turned his wolf on us. He charged, katana drawn, straight for Suchi. As the sword went through her, killing her, I could only think that it was my entire fault._

"Yuri… why?"

"You know why. You taught her the ways of our clan, so she had to die," Yuri responded.

"I taught… then kill me too, if we were breaking the law!!"

"Your punishment is to live. Away from everyone else, but live," the evil voice said.

_It was then that I realized that he thought I was Suchi. I realized that if I was going to survive to kill him, I had to go along with it. When the riders left, I searched for someone, anyone who lived. The only person I found was Aoi, badly injured but still alive. I took him to a hospital, where he opened his eyes and looked up at me._

"Ki…Kitara?" _That was the first word he said when he woke up. It pained me a lot to have to say what I said next, but I had to, to survive._

"No, Aoi. It's me, Suchi. Kitara… Kitara is dead."

_When the doctors told me that Aoi would be fine, I went back to the wreckage of what used to be my home. I found Suchi's body, and took it to the clearing we usually practiced in. Burying her body at the edge of the clearing, I took her old hitai-ate and swore revenge on Yuri, and the entire Yeina clan._

_It's been eight years since those events took place. Eight years to watch my brother grow up, and him never knowing that I'm still alive. Eight years to wonder what I could have done to stop the slaughter of my family._

_I would kill to be called Kitty again._


	2. Graduation

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Do I really have to write this EVERY chapter? Oh, well.**

**I would like to thank the ONLY person to have reviewed, ****mitsuhime**

**I am fairly disappointed at the response to the first chapter… scratch that. I just remembered- I just put it up yesterday!**

**In this fanfic, the Uchiha clan was not the only clan that could use Sharingan. Aoi and Kitara are not from the Uchiha Clan. And Koneko means kitten.**

**I will never use quotation marks during flashbacks.**

**Oh, by the way, no pairings… yet. Action/Adventure story. I don't like pairing the characters up this early.**

**And for those who can't do math, the characters are 15.**

**And yes, Kitara speaks in Japanese sometimes. I will translate at the end of each Chapter as to what the Japanese means.**

**Now, the not-so-long awaited Chapter 2:**

_**Graduation**_

Kitara waited in the almost empty classroom for her turn to take the practical graduation test. She wasn't practicing, or worried, for that matter, about it. She just sat there, lost in her memories (refer to Chapter 1 to see what she was remembering). She hadn't been called Kitara, or even Kitty, since that day. Not even her own brother knew who she really was.

"Koneko Aoi."

Kitara snapped out of her trance when she heard her brother's name called. As Aoi walked up to the teacher's office, she followed him with her eyes.

"Guddorakku, Aoi," she muttered under her breath. Aoi was one of the top students in the class, but she still worried that he wouldn't be able to perform the right technique.

Not five minutes later, they called out for the next person. To Kitara, that could mean one of two things: either Aoi did spectacularly, or he failed spectacularly. The students who finished were leaving out another door from inside the office, so there was no chance for Kitara to see if Aoi passed or failed.

About ten minutes after the next person, Kirimaru, had gone in, Kitara was called.

"Yeina Suchi."

Kitara walked into the office. The lighting was fairly dim, but the usual clutter wasn't there. The room was empty, except for the desk at the front where the teacher, Shidou-sensai, a chunin, sat. On the desk were a few hitai-ates with Konoha's leaf symbol on them, which were given to any student who passed.

"All you need to do to pass is produce three doppelgangers," Shidou told her.

_That's easy,_ thought Kitara. And it was for her. She instantly came up with five perfect doppelgangers, all of which dressed, talked, and acted like her without copying her exact movements.

"Kongurachure-shonzu," Shidou said. "You pass with flying colors. Here is your hitai-ate." He handed Kitara the headband, smiling at her. "There's a celebratory party going on outside. Tomorrow, you will get your team assignments. Aishiteru!"

****

At the party, Kitara noticed Aoi was sitting off to the side, looking downcast. His raven hair was in his black eyes, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. She looked into the face that mirrored her own, wondering what was up with the one surviving member of her family. The thought that he didn't pass flashed dangerously through her mind as she went over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Aoi? What's up?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, ohiyo Suchi. Nothing," he replied, somewhat startled.

"Did you pass?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah," she said, relieved, "So then, what's up?"

"You, actually," he said, looking up at her. "We haven't talked about, you know… ever since it happened. You seem to be avoiding me."

"I'm not trying to avoid you," she responded, lying through her teeth, "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Listen," he said, standing up and taking her arm, preventing her from walking away. "I want to thank you for saving my life that day."

"Oh. No problem." She tried to walk away again, but her brother wouldn't let go.

"There's more."

_I was afraid of this, _she couldn't help thinking.

"I… I love you, Suchi."

This wasn't what Kitara had expected. The only thing that was even more unexpected was him kissing her, which he did next. The worst part was that she couldn't pull away. Aoi matched her in strength, and anyways, she couldn't pull away without giving away who she really was, and hurting him deeply.

_I'm being passionately kissed by my brother. This is wrong on so many levels…_

Finally, after what seemed ages, he let her go, looking at her hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Aoi. I just… don't feel the same way."

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry."

"Aoi…" but the boy was already walking home. There was one condolence, though. After the next day's class, she wouldn't have to see him again. Or so she thought.

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2. R&R please.**

**Translations:**

**Koneko kitten**

**Guddorakku Good luck**

**Shidou teacher's guidelines**

**Sensai teacher**

**hitai-ates forehead protectors**

**Kongurachure-shonzu congratulations**

**Aishiteru good-bye**

**Ohiyo good morning (Yes, the exam was the only thing they had that day, and it finished before noon. Sort of like PSATs -.-)**


	3. Unpleasent Surprises

**Hi!! Thanks to all of my reviewers (Being only mitsuhime again -.-)**

**Next Chapter… Chapter 3!!**

**And, by the way, for this next chapter, when you think of Kirimaru's looks, think Naruto with brown hair, Akane is the spitting image of Sakura, and Aoi looks like Sasuke. They are the mirrors of those characters.**

**Surprise!! No other comments!! Special reward for you because I'm on chapter 3!!**

**So now it's chapter 3:**

**_Unpleasant Surprises_**

Aoi sat in class the next day, quiet as usual. He didn't even notice when Akane, one of the girls with the biggest crushes on him, sat down next to him and started flirting. Kirimaru, the class clown and the guy crushing on Akane, was sulking next to her, muttering about what an imbecile Aoi was and how much he hated Aoi.

Kitara, on the other hand, sat in the back of the room as usual, not socializing in the slightest. Everybody in the room was wearing a brand-new hitai-ate, although some people weren't wearing it on their foreheads. Akane had hers on top of her head, holding back her hair. Kirimaru, on the other hand, had his on instead of his usual goggles.

Shidou was late. Shidou had never been late before, so it caused Kitara to worry a bit. But just as she was about to get up to look for him, he walked through the door, seven jounin behind him.

"These are your new teachers. Each of you will be placed in a team of four. When I call your name, you will go over and join your jounin, and when your cell is complete, you will leave through that door, there."

_Awesome!! I just know I'll be teamed up with Aoi!!_ Who else but Akane?

_So long as I'm paired up with Akane, I'll take anyone else. Except Aoi._ Kirimaru thought to himself.

_Teams of four? Three too many if you ask me._ Kitara thought.

"Team two will be: Futeki Akane, Tawakemono Kirimaru…" Kirimaru rejoiced while Akane slumped over in her seat, before going to join their jounin, "Koneko Aoi…" Akane's turn to jump for joy, "and Yeina Suchi. Your team leader will explain everything to you. Team four will be…"

_What?? I'm teamed up with Aoi?? Not fair!!_ Kitara screamed inside her head, not daring to say anything out loud. Their jounin showed them outside to a small field, surrounded by trees. The field was rectangular, but at one end, there was a rock, guarded by three wooden pillars. There was also a very old, thick tree in the very center.

The jounin sat down by the tree, leaning up against it in a devil-may-care kind of way, and the kids sat down in a circle in front of him.

"So, first off, let's tell everyone a bit about ourselves. Who wants to start?" The leader asked.

"Why don't you, if you're so eager to learn about us?" Kirimaru asked him.

"Alright, I will. People call me Konoha's "Yellow Flash". You may call me Sensei. I'm a ninja at the level of jounin from Konohagakure. I don't like talking about myself, but I like knowing about who I'm working with. So, who's next? Let's start with the kunoichi."

_Fat load that told us._ "My name's Yeina Suchi. I lived in Kagegakure until I was seven, and then moved to Konoha. I've mastered a lot of extremely powerful Jutsus, and I've sworn to kill… a certain person."

"My name's Futeki Akane and I've lived in Konoha all my life. I like… well, it's not a thing, it's a person," she blushed ferociously, glancing at Aoi, "my dream is to prove that I'm not weak."

"My name's Tawakemono Kirimaru. I like playing jokes on people, and miso ramen. I don't like studying, but I like training. My dream is to be Hokage someday."

"My name is Koneko Aoi, and I don't tell people about myself. Dream is just a word, but I do have ambition. My goal is to avenge my clan."

"Well, that's everyone, then. I'll meet you tomorrow for your training."

**Well, that's chapter three. Sorry it took so long, but I had a theatre project that took all of my time, energy, and money. 50 friggen dollars on stupid supplies for stupid costumes!!**

**Translations**

**Futeki- Tough**

**Tawakemono- Fool**

**Jounin- elite ninja**

**Jutsus- Techniques**

**Hokage- Fire Shadow, the leader of all the ninja in the land of Fire**


	4. The Thing Team Two Lacked

**Why does no one but mitsuhime ever review???? Why????**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I never will… you know the drill.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a lot of studying to do. Stupid mid-terms!! T.T**

**For some understanding, Kitara is not exactly like Sasuke, but she does have Sasuke-like qualities. She is a bit more level-headed, though.**

**I might have a couple songs from Les Miserables, the best musical ever, in here, but I'm not sure yet if I will, or even when I will, but in case I do, unless I say otherwise, assume that the songs from in here are from Les Mis. This is my disclaimer, so I won't have to write any more for this.**

**Another thing, "Konoha's Yellow Flash, you could say is a spoiler. To see him, read chapter 339 of Naruto Manga.**

**He was also… well, you'll see.**

**Kiri means fog, mist. I named him Kirimaru because he's so mysterious.**

**With no further ado, I give you Kitty Chapter 4:**

**_The Thing Team Two Lacked_**

The next day's training was fairly difficult, to say the least.

"The rules are simple. All you have to do is get these bells from me by two o'clock this afternoon. You can get them however you want. Whoever doesn't get a bell, doesn't get lunch, and has to go back to the academy for more schooling. Any questions?"

"You only have three bells. There are four of us," Akane seemed to be the only one able to follow Sensei's fast speech.

"So one of you is definitely going to fail. Any more stupid questions? No? Good. The timer is set, and you go in three… two… one… now."

Everyone hurried off in different directions, each praying that they would get a bell. _They're all pretty well hidden. Good._

However, what Sensei didn't realize was that Kitara was in a tree above him, at all times. Suchi had taught her that this was the best way to get an object off of a person. All you had to do was follow them, undetected in a tree, and wait until their guard was down. She, however, wasn't expecting Kirimaru to just come out and declare open war on Sensei. This, of course, is what he did.

"Sensei!! You and me, one-on-one, a fight between the best of ninjas!!"

_Is Kirimaru that much of an idiot?_ Kitara thought to herself. _I guess he is. He's challenging a jounin to open combat!!_

Needless to say, it ended badly. If you've read this part of Naruto, you know how it goes down, so I'm going to skip ahead to them at the stumps. Kirimaru was the only one tied up, even though none of them had gotten a bell. Aoi was downcast, and Akane was fretting in her head about losing the chance to be with her "precious Aoi". Kitara was wondering how Sensei had defeated her so easily when she had the element of surprise. But, then again, he didn't make it to the jounin level by being an idiot.

"You bakas are nothing but a bunch of whining kids, just like the rest of them. I've only ever found one team to ever come up to my satisfaction, so I'm not even really sure why I thought you would be different."

"Who was the team you passed?"

"A team a while back, Cell 18. In it was one of the best students I could've ever asked for. His name was Hatake Kakashi, but he's a jounin now."

**See? I told you you'd find out why the tests were identical!! Sorry for the cliffy, but I'm in a bit of a rush to get this out!! Plz Review, peeplz!!**

**Baka- idiot**

**Ja ne!!**

**-The great and mighty STORYSPINNER**


	5. You Fail!

**Hello, again. Sorry this took so long, but I've been in a grade crisis at the moment (try the past four months) Damn World History!! If the world could just get along, then there would be less for me to memorize!!**

**Hey, I have a new reviewer!! Solitarywarrior would be my second!! So, ARIGATO!!**

**Disclaimer(s): Naruto is not mine. Sue me and you will get NOTHING!!; Naruto is not mine. Do I really have to write this EVERY chapter? Oh, well.; _No disclaimer in Chap. 3, oops!!_; I don't own Naruto, I never will… you know the drill.; THIS ISN'T EVEN NARUTO!! JUST A COUPLE OF THINGS FROM IT!! WHY DO I HAVE TO WRITE DISCLAIMERS EVERY TIME??**

**And by the way, I am still alive.**

**No further ado.**

_**You Fail! Or… Maybe Not.**_

"You bakas are nothing but a bunch of whining kids, just like the rest of them. I've only ever found one team to ever come up to my satisfaction, so I'm not even really sure why I thought you would be different," Sensei told team two.

"Who was the team you passed?"

"A team a while back, Cell 18. In it was one of the best students I could've ever asked for. His name was Hatake Kakashi, but he's a jounin now."

The team heard the iciness in his voice, so they waited for Sensei to say more. It took him several minutes to say anything more, however; a few minutes of Kirimaru's boredom, Aoi's sulking, Akane's fretting, and Kitara's… well, uncaring. She, out of the four, was the only one who didn't look like she gave a damn as to whether or not they passed or failed. She sat up against one of the four stumps, sitting like she did the day before when Sensei had first met them.

Sensei wiped some of the brown hair from in front of his eyes and said, "I'll give you one more chance." At this team two brightened up considerably.

"Don't feed Kirimaru any lunch, and after lunch there will be another test. If any of you feed him anything, however, all of you will fail. This exercise is as simple as that. Do you think you can do it?"

After getting the yes' from the team, Sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the team to lunch. As soon as he was gone, however, Kitara took her untouched lunch and a kunai knife, walked over to the stump, and freed Kirimaru.

"Eat. I'm in training, so I'm not going to eat. If you don't, then it will be a wasted lunch."

"Suchi," Akane protested, "Sensei said—"

"I don't give a damn what Sensei said, Kirimaru will eat, rest up, and then we'll stand a better chance of beating this stupid test."

Sensei, who had been listening from behind a tree and was a little irritated at being so freely insulted like that, appeared out of nowhere in a billowing puff of smoke.

"YOU GUYS...!!"

Kirimaru yelped.

Akane screamed.

"... Pass."

Sensei chuckled at the student's confusion.

"Huh?" Akane stared, unblinking in confusion.

"Uh..." Kirimaru stuttered.

Aoi's glaring eyes glazed with uncertainty.

Kitara still looked uncaring.

"Pass?" Akane asked. "But why?"

"You guys are the second," Sensei continued.

"Huh?" Even with her advanced mind, Akane didn't get it.

"?" Neither did Kirimaru, but Sensei had expected that.

"Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just bakemonos," he explained to his bewildered audience, "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what?"

Kitara finished for him, an image of her dead friend fresh in her mind, "Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."


	6. More On Suchi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't sue me…**

**By the by, bakemono also means stupid person.**

**I stopped writing where I did because it was so much more dramatic when I did ;-) I might just stop writing at the end altogether. I'm not going to this chapter, either.**

**This is another chapter where Kitara herself is speaking. BTW, every time she does this, it gives more information that I might use in the future, so pay attention.**

**Also, as of May 17th, 2006, I have updated chapter one. You might want to read that, first.**

**One more thing. I'm contradicting myself from chapter four in this, but Les Miserable has been replaced as the best musical ever by Newsies. Sorry, Les Mis lovers.**

**And now, the long awaited (or at least a few day's awaited) Chapter 6:**

**_More On Suchi_**

_Suchi, being a genin of Kagegakure, was mainly the one who was teaching me, instead of the other way around. She even taught me the language of the wolves, the language you needed to learn to control them. I listened to her, never realizing that we were being watched._

"No, Kitara, like this," _Suchi said more often then not._

_The only thing that I was able to teach her was an immensely complicated Spirit jutsu that allowed the user to separate themselves from their body to either attack or defend. When done right, the user became a semi-solid shadow. However, to seal the jutsu the user would have to stab their self in the stomach with a kunai that was striped on either side with the user's blood. Meaning that if done wrong, the user had a seventy percent chance of dying on the spot, and even if they survived they had an eighty percent chance of dying before they could get to the hospital._

_Unfortunately, the knife in the stomach was necessary. The only way that the shadow could return to its body is for the knife to be removed. The downsides of that jutsu, besides the high mortality rate, were two important things._

_One: even with the fact that when the user returns to its body the body is healed, the user will be stuck as a shadow forever if the body is mutilated before they got back._

_Two: A shadow can't pull a knife out of its own body._

_That was where the Yeina clan's techniques came in. They were called the Urufu Keishu for a reason. Their special skill: summoning. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they summoned._

_Suchi, unbeknown to her family, had let me sign my name in blood on the Scroll of Wolves. I can now only summon my friend and companion Jitache, who ages at the same rate I do, even though once I could summon any wolf I wanted to, pup or grandpa, aged or young. Jitache had used to be Suchi's wolf and presumed dead by the Yeinas today. She's been a great companion to me, even through losing her blood companion._

_Back to being watched. Shana, Suchi's devilish little cousin who loathes being called little, was spying on us as we trained. She was two years younger then the two of us, and was third in line for the Kage throne._

_The Kage was the highest power in Kagegakure like the Hokage is the highest power in Konohagakure, only the Kage title is inherited through bloodline, rather then skill. Suchi's father, or Daifu as we called him, was the Kage seven years ago who gave the order to banish his own daughter. Yuri, being the oldest, was first in line for the title when Daifu either retired or died. Suchi, being the only other child of Daifu, was second, followed by Shana._

_You see how ratting us out helped Shana. With Suchi out of the way, she was second in line. Stupid little redheaded brat._

_You can also see now why I was very annoyed to see her show up again after only a month of my being a shinobi…_


	7. Old Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: This is stupid. immediately gets attacked by lawyers Ahh, no!! I don't own Naruto!!**

**Did you read the last chapter? Good. There's a lot of information in there that you need to understand this chapter.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 7:**

**_Old Acquaintances_**

"Why do we only get the grunt stuff?" Kirimaru whined, "It's boring!!"

"You have to start somewhere!!" Shidou scolded him, "Genin take the grunt work to let the upper ninja focus on the hard things!!"

Team two had just gotten back from another D-rank mission, and Kirimaru had wasted no time in complaining to the Third Hokage about doing only grunt work. Shidou, who was helping the Hokage that day, was scolding him for it, while Sensei, Akane, Aoi, and Kitara were trying their hardest to make up for their partner's behavior.

"What can you do next?" the Third asked, ignoring Kirimaru, "Hmm… pulling weeds, finding a lost cat… well, this is interesting!!"

"What is?" Shidou asked.

"We have a B-ranked mission here that specifically requests Team two without you," the Hokage replied to the "Flash", "Well, send her in."

Shidou left the room for only a minute, and came back with a young girl around twelve or thirteen years old. The girl had long red hair in a tight braid down her back, and was wearing what looked like an old English forest man's outfit: a green tunic, green shorts, and a brown vest over that.

"Well, well, well. So this is team two," she said, coolly walking up to Aoi, "Aoi!! It's been forever!! Still as handsome as ever, I see."

Akane was fuming over the fact that this girl was hitting on Aoi. "Who're you?" she asked.

"You must be Akane. Weak, but she'll do," the girl replied.

"Weak? I'll show you weak!!" Akane exclaimed, and Sensei had to hold her back to keep her from fighting the client.

"And the boy with the face of an imbecile, he's Kirimaru, right?" the girl asked, completely ignoring the raging girl next to her. Kirimaru started at her as well, and it took all of Sensei's strength to hold them both back.

"And who is this?" the girl asked, stopping in front of Kitara.

"Don't play dumb. You know perfectly well who I am," Kitara replied just as coolly as the girl was talking.

"What if I don't?"

"Oh, but you do, _little_ cousin," Kitara purposely stressed the word _little_, just to tick the girl off.

"Don't call me little, Suchi," the girl's voice said in an angry whisper.

Just as cool as ever, Suchi replied, "Well, now that we know that you know me, Shana, you can tell us what our mission is."

Shana, for that's who the girl was, started fuming, but calmed herself enough to say, "Follow me. I'll tell you when we get there."


	8. The Forbidden Village

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I don't own Naruto lawyers slump away Bye, guys!!**

**Shana is just as cool as Kitara, but she's younger and has a lot of obvious character flaws. Her hair is usually in a braided ponytail, Lara Croft style, because it stays out of her way.**

**Just a reminder, when a person asks for Suchi, Kitara answers because that's the alias she goes by.**

**Hey, this is my longest chapter yet!! Woot!! Party with streamers everywhere!!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 8:**

**_The Forbidden Village_**

"So, remind me again. Where exactly are we going?" Kirimaru asked Shana for the tenth time, while the team was hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Shana replied through gritted teeth, getting very annoyed at him.

"You can't even tell us the name of the place?" Akane asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Aoi inquired.

"If I told you, then at least one of you would refuse the mission."

Suddenly Kitara stopped in her tracks. Akane was the first to notice, so she signaled to the others to stop too.

"-No,-" Kitara simply stated.

"-Oh, come on, Suchi!! I asked for you on purpose!!-" Shana actually started to beg.

"-I don't care what the mission is, I'm not going back there. You know what will happen if I'm, or any of us, were caught!!-"

"-You'll be in disguises!! You still wear a rider's outfit everywhere anyways, so you won't look out of place!! I have hitai-ates for you and everything!!-"

"Uh… sorry to break up the discussion, but some of us still have no clue what's going on. Could you fill us in, Shana?" Aoi asked the fighting cousins.

"-The village I was born in, and the village I was also banished from because of Shana here,-" Kitara answered, "-Kagegakure. The home of the Urufu Keishu.-"

"Please come!! I really need your help!!" Shana begged.

"-No. The answer is final. I can't go back there, and even if I could I wouldn't,-" Kitara replied, turning to jump to the previous branch.

"Wait, Suchi!! Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"Back to Konoha, where else?"

"-But I haven't told you what the mission is!! You want to get revenge on Yuri, don't you?-" That statement froze Kitara in her tracks.

"-What… what did you say?-" she managed to ask the now smug looking girl.

"-You heard me. You, and I suppose Aoi here, want to get revenge on Yuri for killing Kitara, right?-"

"What's going on?" Aoi asked the girls, "What the hell are you two saying?"

"-But… I can't go back… I've sworn off of everything to do with that village…-" Kitara sputtered.

"-And yet you still speak the language.-"

Kitara didn't realize she was speaking Unari, the language of wolves, until that point. That was why the others couldn't understand her. She did speak to Jitache that way, so she never lost knowledge of the language.

"Fine," she said, reverting back to Japanese, "we'll go. But from here on in, all of us are in disguises, and we have a couple of wolves with us. Summon Ookami, Shana."

Shana bit her thumb and summoned Ookami, her blood-bonded wolf, while the others changed and put different hitai-ates on. These hitai-ates had a wolf's paw print as the symbol, instead of the Konoha leaf. Kitara, who was already in a rider's outfit and only had to put the hitai-ate on, then summoned Jitache.

"-So, you're still alive Jitache?-" Shana asked rhetorically, wide-eyed at seeing the supposedly dead wolf.

"-Alive and well. Do we really have to help her, Kit… Suchi?-" Jitache asked. It pained her to call Kitara Suchi, but she knew it was necessary for survival so she did. Kitara silently thanked her.

"-Unfortunately, yes,-" Kitara replied to her partner, "-We have to go back to Kagegakure to kill Yuri, and avenge Suchi's murder.-"

"-Alright, finally!!-" Jitache replied.

When the others were dressed, they set off to the forbidden village.


	9. Kagegakure

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! STOP ASKING!!**

**Sorry this took so long. I've been working on my other stories.**

**I'M ON THE SEQUAL TO STARBIRD (finally)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Another FYI: with the way I write, you don't need to read Naruto up to this point, but I highly recommend it!!**

**The long awaited Chapter 9:**

_**Kagegakure**_

"Wow, this city is big!!" Akane exclaimed, "It's amazing that Konoha hasn't found it yet!!"

"Akane, if we're going on an infiltration mission, you are going to have to shut up. All you're doing is displaying your ignorance on your sleeve!!" Shana told her.

"Sorry."

"So let me get this straight," Kitara asked Suchi, "Daifu is dead, and Yuri is the Kage now?"

"Yes."

"And you want us to kill him for you?"

"That's right."

Ookami and Jitache were walking along in silence next to the two girls. The wolves seemed a little impatient, but they didn't complain. Kitara, however, was having a harder time then they were.

Kitara had never been inside Kagegakure before, but Suchi had lived there for seven years. Shana believed her to really be Suchi, so Kitara had to act like nothing was new. In the Land of Shadows, that was a little bit easier said then done.

One of the other people walking on the crowded street knocked into Kitara. Immediately, the person turned around and spat at her, "-Watch where you're going!!-"

Kitara spun around at hearing this and told the stranger, "-I'm not the one with big, clumsy feet!!-"

"-Who dares to challenge me, Kano, advisor to the Kage?-"

"-Kano?-" Shana asked, "-Is that really you?-"

"-Shana?-" Kano asked.

"Yes!!" Shana reverted back to Japanese to talk to her friend.

"Who are your companions?" Kano asked. Aoi, Kirimaru, and Akane were lost for words. At the moment, they were confused, not having understood the Unari the others had been using.

"This is Maruf, Shane, and Corrosa," Shana introduced Aoi, Kirimaru, and Akane in that order, "We need to talk."

"Who is your other companion, the one who bumped me?"

"That's Suchi. Yeina Suchi. She's back."

**Interesting… Well, you're going to have to wait for more!! These are dangerous waters our heroes are treading in… R&R, Please!!**

**Ja ne,**

**-The Great and Mighty STORYSPINNER**


End file.
